With the development of mobile communications technologies, the Coordinated Multiple Points (CoMP) transmission technology that functions as a key technology in a mobile communications system, has become an important subject. In the CoMP technology, joint scheduling (JS) allows frequency band resources at each moment to be fully used, improves a system throughput, and reduces interference with edge users.
A joint scheduling algorithm is mainly designed to reduce interference between sectors and allow edge users and users that have the least interference with the edge users to occupy same time-and-frequency resources, so that time-and-frequency resources can be fully used and interference with edge users can be reduced. A conventional joint scheduling method is as follows: For the same time-and-frequency resources, proportionally fair (PF) priorities corresponding to various user combinations are calculated and a combination with a highest PF priority is selected for secluding. Specifically, it is assumed that three sectors exist in a base station and i, j, and k respectively represent one user in each sector. A transmission rate of i, a transmission rate of i under an influence of j, a transmission rate of i under an influence of j and k, a transmission rate of j, a transmission rate of j under an influence of i, a transmission rate of j under an influence of i and k, and the like need to be calculated. Transmission rates of users in various combinations are calculated and are divided by an average transmission rate of user i, j, or k to finally obtain the PF priority of each combination. Then, the combination with the highest PF priority is selected for scheduling.
In the process of implementing the preceding joint scheduling, the inventor found at least the following problems in the prior art: Though the system throughput is improved and the interference with edge users is reduced, the PF priorities of all possible user combinations need to be calculated. However, the number of user combinations is large and the calculation process is complicated, resulting in a relatively high calculation cost and a relatively large scheduling delay.